Forces of Nature
by ryder77
Summary: Earth, water, wind, fire. Lelouch's thoughts on how the elements affected his fate. Spoilers until the first half of Turn 22. Pairings visible if you squint.


**Pre-notes**: A doodle that took two months to put together. Set sometime between the failed Ragnarok and finding out that Nunnally was alive.

Disclaimer: Code Geass belongs to Sunrise, Inc.

* * *

Earth, water, wind, and fire.

Four powerful forces of nature that human beings sought to command; to control. The master of the elements is master of the world, some belief systems say. To men of similar upbringing as myself, controlling the earth meant conquering nations, controlling water meant a powerful naval fleet, controlling the wind meant flying machines, and controlling fire meant having the most powerful weapons. Recent events, though, gave me a different way of looking at this belief. I have reason to believe that, sometimes, the Elements manifest themselves through the people around you.

Shirley was like Earth. I could always count on her to be exactly how she was; how unchanging she was. She also looked out for those around her, even going so far as to drop whatever she was doing in her eagerness to help. 'Mother earth' was the term, I believe, and it suited her quite well.

To me, Nunnally was Water. As water was necessary for life in this planet, I couldn't live without her. That wasn't the only reason why she was precious to me, however. Her kind nature was... refreshing, so much that all those she graced with her smile become instantly rejuvenated. Indeed, when I return home after fighting my battles, I would drink it in as if a man who just returned from the desert.

Wind? C.C. would fit the bill nicely. Like how winds filled the sails of ships, I was able to make great progress through the Geass she gave me. Like how the wind brought with it scents and sounds - laughter, cries of pain, freshness of new life, the stench of death - whatever indication of her humanity would be gone, sometimes even before your mind could register that she was the source. Like how the wind would play with a boy's kite, sometimes I am made to question whether or not she was truly an ally. Like how the wind sometimes becomes a gentle breeze, she gives me a seemingly random choice of words that help clear my head.

Kallen was definitely Fire, or was it the other way around? I speak not only of her physical attributes - locks of flaming red hair and a body that most males my age would call 'hot' - but of her spirit as well. I could handle her similarly, even, putting a whole new dimension to 'playing with fire'. Like holding fire with a torch: I need but throw her where I want her to burn, and she razes my enemies to the ground. Outside the battlefield, she was like a candle's flame - seemingly harmless but burning nonetheless. When I blow an insult her way, she would momentarily flicker then burn a little brighter than before. Unexpectedly, also, her being a tiny flame served as a source of light - a beacon, even - in some of my darkest moments.

Come to think of it, how each of them interacted with the others also reflected their elements.

Shirley and Nunnally - their kind natures complemented each other well. Like how rain, a brook, a river or stream would nourish the earth, only good things can come when they team up. While the occassional... accident does occur, they made Ashford Academy seem more like the place I can call "home." They are also the only two people I know that can easily and effectively defuse Kallen's temper - I could tell she wasn't pretending when she smiled at them both.

Kallen and C.C., I consider a unique combination. Her barbs more... effective than mine, C.C. knew which of Kallen's buttons she could push to make the latter burn stronger, and at just the right level. Sometimes, also, I suspect she does that because C.C. was feeling nostalgic, and had wanted to catch a glimpse of a passion she used to have (or never had) - warming herself by the fire, in a way.

There they were - Earth, Water, Wind, and Fire - all within my grasp; all I can manipulate in some way. All I needed to do is bring them closer, to make them privy to my plans of re-creating this world and I could not possibly fail.

Or could I?

Unfortunately, you see, I am Ice.

The first to fall because of my influence was Shirley. Like how the land would turn lifeless during winter, I ended up causing her death. I thought I could prevent it by distancing myself, but she chose to come closer. I let her, perhaps because I wanted a taste of the life she radiated. Now there was only coldness.

Nunnally was next to go. Indirect though it was, I blame myself just the same. I stayed too far away from her and for too long a time, then decided to mark our reunion with a battle. In that battle I failed to take control; in the heat of it all I had forgotten about the order I gave Suzaku. In a flash of pink light she was gone - like a drop of water on an icy lake.

Now, with two left, I have made a decision.

Zero Requiem. There would be no holding back. There would be no turning back. I would truly become ice and nothing else.

Kallen - I would have her stay with the Black Knights. She belonged where she could burn brightly; where ice would reign, she had no place. As fire and ice were opposites, we must be found on opposite sides of the battles to come. While it was true that there were ways for fire and ice to co-exist in order to sustain life - and she would probably insist on joining me because of the last words I spoke to her - I would not risk her melting my facade, nor do I wish to risk putting out her flame completely.

C.C. would be joining me in executing Zero Requiem. She was the only one who would be able to work with me then walk away without being changed. Wind could carry warmth or coldness through great distances and still be its unpredictable self; she would live on after its conclusion as if she never associated with me.

I had them all, and I would lose them all.

* * *

**End-notes**: Yeah, ending's messed-up; maybe even a non-ending. I'm definitely more comfortable when thinking these up in the concept-ending-body sequence, but the general flow of those stories ended up looking pretty much the same, so I tried concept-body-ending this time around. Comments are appreciated.

I was planning on adding Milly and Rivalz under 'earth' and Euphemia under 'water,' but that would kill the 1:1 element-to-person ratio. Besides, I already stretched the elements list by making Lelouch represent 'ice,' which is only considered as a seperate element by eastern cultures. Using the eastern list would require 'light' and 'darkness,' and I couldn't think up the proper characters, and could probably end up assigning more than one element to a person.

Anyways, I hope you liked it!


End file.
